


Can We Do This Without Stan?

by writingmermaid



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is Not a fan of Staniel the MonitorOr Richie Tozier has a very large lizard and Eddie is not into it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Evolution of Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578217
Kudos: 32





	Can We Do This Without Stan?

**Author's Note:**

> Staniel is an Ackie Monitor, they grow up to two feet and live between 15-20 years.
> 
> This is Stan the lizard from my It's Okay AU that Richie mentions when he's deciding if he wants to come out. Think of this as a prequel of sorts.

When Richie told Eddie that he owned a lizard, Eddie had imagined a tiny lizard, something small and kinda cute. He had not imagined the two-foot, beady-eyed dragon his boyfriend (were they even boyfriends? Was it too soon to use that word?) owned.

“What is that?!” They’d been making out against Richie’s door after their third (!) date when Richie had flipped the light and Eddie had come face to face with that _Thing_. Richie, looking dazed, turned to look around his penthouse. He was confused for a moment before his eyes landed on the large cage next to the couch. “Oh! Staniel! He’s my monitor. He’s a sweetie, really, you don’t have to worry about him.”

Eddie was worried, no matter what Richie insisted. In his opinion, that _dragon_ looked big enough to eat his entire dick in one gulp.

Richie, apparently thinking the issue was over, had gone back to kissing Eddie’s neck, sucking hickeys under his jawline while he slipped a hand into Eddie’s pants. He, apparently, wasn’t worrying about Staniel the Monitor. Eddie still was. He’d been fine (alright— _okay_ ) with the tiny lizard, but this dragon that Richie shares his home with...

Richie stopped his ministrations, pausing to look at Eddie’s face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, it was nice.”

“Nice, I had my hand down your pants and it’s just nice? Do you want me to suck you off, I can. I’m good at that—I think.”

“Richie! No!” (Eddie heard Richie quietly ask, “so no dick sucking?”) “It’s...it’s…Stan.”

“Stan? I thought we could do this without Stan, I guess I can call him. I’m not sure what time it is in Atlanta—“

“No, not that Stan! _That_ Stan.” Eddie gestured toward the cage. Richie turned to look at Staniel, confused.

“You wanna have sex with my monitor? Eds, that’s weird. I’m not sure I can let you do that.”

Eddie flushed red and shook his head. “No, you idiot! And don’t call me that! He’s...creeping me out.” Richie laughed, pulling Eddie closer to him.

“Well, should we take this to the bedroom then?”

Eddie hummed, thinking over everything this meant with a smile.

“I think we should.”


End file.
